1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speaker devices, particularly, to a bass reflex type speaker device.
2. Description of Related Art
High quality sound output is an important commercial feature of an electronic device. However, internal speaker of the electronic device often fails to satisfy the sound quality requirement. A method to improve the sound quality is connecting the electronic device to an external speaker device, such as a bass reflex type speaker device. However, the current bass reflex type speaker device is cumbersome because of a large size of the external speaker device.
What is needed, therefore, is a bass reflex type speaker device to overcome the above-mentioned problems.